


My Beloved

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnant Loki (Marvel), besotted thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Commissioned for @LadySavrola - Loki and Thor spend a quiet day together marveling over Loki’s pregnancy.For more stories, drabbles, and headcanons, see me on Tumblr atCassie Creates





	My Beloved

“Why,” Loki groaned wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, “do they call it morning sickness when the sickness lasts all day?” He glared up at Thor who was solely responsible for his current predicament and the subsequent sickness that went with it. Obviously. All Thor's fault. “All day. All night. No matter what I eat, or what’s worse, DON’T eat.”

Large, warm hands settled on the back of Loki’s neck, and despite him not wanting to, Loki leaned back into them, closing his eyes. Immediately Thor sought out the areas on Loki’s neck and shoulders that needed the most attention and set about easing the knots that plagued him. After ten minutes of leaning against the loo wall, Loki was practically catatonic and purring from the attention Thor was giving him. 

As much as he wanted to stay angry at the stupid oaf, Loki admitted, if only to himself, that his brother was very doting, especially once they’d found out Loki was carrying his child. It had taken a bit of magic and four months of trying, of practically ripping each other's clothes off whenever they were together before Loki conceived. It seemed that no matter where they were or what they should have been doing, Loki and Thor couldn’t keep their hands off one another; clothes came off quickly as they rutted against one another on every surface available to them. 

The result was the child growing inside Loki’s womb. At 21 weeks along, there was a distinctive bump that rarely went a moment without Thor’s large hand covering it. He seemed to be addicted to Loki’s stomach, and if Loki were honest, he didn’t mind it in the least, even might have liked it. He especially loved when Thor gave him massages, but there were better places to do so than the loo floor; standing, Loki turned and walked to the bedchamber, where he settled comfortably on the bed and waited for his brother to join him.

The thunder god predictably settled in and immediately rested his hands on Loki’s stomach. “You are quite beautiful, brother," he whispered, kissing Loki's neck. "I cannot wait to hold our child in my arms and watch them grow.” Thor kissed him, little nips and sucks to his bottom lip before he licked inside for a taste. Even with the pregnancy, they enjoyed each other, giving into their passions anytime they could. Loki laid back, pulling Thor down on top of him to continue the kiss getting lost in the feel of his brother's hands over his body. 

Loki no longer wore his armor and leathers while around the palace preferring to wear simple soft cotton and loose breeches for comfort. Thor stopped wearing his breastplate, choosing to wear similar clothes to Loki's with thinner leather breeches making clothe removal much more manageable for the two of them. Loki had Thor’s shirt off, hands sliding across chiseled skin when the two sprung apart, eyes wide and staring at one another before their gaze drifted to Loki's stomach. “What?”

“Was that?” Thor finished. Slowly, he traced his fingers along the skin, warm hand settling gently to rub. The kick was surprising, the first that they’d felt, and the fact that they were together when it happened made it all the more special. “Our child is saying hello,” Thor whispered in awe before kissing Loki’s lips gently. “You are a marvel, Loki.” He bent and pressed a kiss to Loki’s stomach, eyes flicking up to look his brother in the eyes. “You will forever be my beloved.”


End file.
